A polycarbonate resin is prepared by condensation polymerization of an aromatic diol such as bisphenol A and a carbonate precursor such as phosgene, has excellent impact strength, dimensional stability, thermal resistance and transparency, and is applied to a wide range of fields such as exterior materials of electrical and electronic products, automotive parts, construction materials, optical components, and the like.
Recently, many attempts have been made to obtain desired physical properties by copolymerizing two or more aromatic diols different from each other to introduce a monomer having a different structure to a polycarbonate main chain, in order to apply this polycarbonate resin to more various fields.
In particular, a study to introduce a polysiloxane structure to a polycarbonate main chain has proceeded, but it is problematic that all techniques has high production costs, and as chemical resistance or impact strength, particularly low-temperature impact strength is increased, transparency or the like is decreased, and as transparency is improved, chemical resistance, impact strength or the like is reduced.